


Ask him out, you say.

by howtogetawaywithprocrastination



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Human AU, M/M, Magnus Texting, Magnus apologizing because Alec wants him to, mundane AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtogetawaywithprocrastination/pseuds/howtogetawaywithprocrastination
Summary: A little one-shot where Magnus and Raphael try to prompt Simon to do something about his crush on Jace.





	Ask him out, you say.

“Would you stop looking at his Facebook page and just do something about your crush on him?” Raphael’s annoyed voice captured Simon’s attention.

“No, I don’t think so, thanks.” 

“Why not? You guys know each other, it’s not like you would be some kind of creep coming out of nowhere.” The latino rolled his eyes for what felt like the thousand time that day.

“But why would I do it? I don’t really feel like getting rejected, Raphael. And besides, we know each other, yes, but it’s not like we are buddies or something. It just happens that he is Alec’s brother and Alec is Magnus’ sweetheart and you are Magnus’ best friend and somehow, since I am your friend, we ended up meeting.” Simon pouted after explaining and just kept staring at Jace’s new profile photo. 

They were seated at a new café that Magnus found out about two weeks prior and were waiting for said man and the Lightwood siblings. 

“I really don’t understand what you see in him and I never really know what to tell you when you have boy problems.” Raphael sighed and took a sip of his blacker-than-his-soul coffee.

“Samuel is having boy problems? Ohhh, please do share, I’m interested!” Magnus voice come from behind them and Simon could only prevent himself from screaming and blocked his phone faster than light speed to make sure his stalking wasn’t exposed. 

“Oh, Si! You like someone? Who is it?” It was Izzy’s turn to inquire now, while she sat herself next to Simon. Magnus, Alec and Jace sat in the other side of the table, the other two boys not saying anything but watching Simon mildly interested. 

“What? Me? No, nope. Not in a million years, no.” He tried to deny the accusations but felt that his cheeks were getting pink, the traitorous things. 

“Raphael, care to share?” Magnus turned to the latino, smiling like a predator. 

“I would if it was your business, Magnus, but it so happens that it is not.” Raphael deadpanned, not really amused by his best friend’s antics.

“Ouch, a simple no would have sufficed.” The Asian fake pouted but then smiled. “Well, since I already think I know what the situation is about: just go talk to said guy and ask him in a date, Sandra. It is not that hard, I assure you and I bet you would be surprised with the outcome of it.” 

“I really doubt that, but thanks.” Simon adjusted his glasses and put his phone in his pocket. 

“Why would you?” Magnus raised an eyebrow. “You know what, don’t answer that. Isabelle, dear, if Simon were to ask you out would you say no?” After the girl confirming that, indeed, she would have accepted Simon’s request, Magnus decided to go to the next person. “What about you, Jace, would you go out with him?”

“Me?” Jace, who just happened to be sporting a blank face through all the talk, seemed like a deer caught in headlights. “I… Well, I supposed that my answer would have been yes, too.” He said, looking anywhere but Simon.

“See? Jace would have said yes, so, now we are going to go away and let you ask him out properly.” Magnus smiled like a happy cat while getting Alec to stand up with him, then mentioned to Raphael and Izzy to do the same.

To Simon’s utter horror, the other two decided to follow the Asian while he didn’t know where to hide. And it seemed that Jace was feeling something similar because the blond was looking shocked.

“I... I don’t know what to say, to be honest.” Simon ended up breaking the uncomfortable silence after a minute or two.

“Yeah… I’m sorry…” Jace said while looking at the table. “I mean, I know I would have said yes but I’m aware I’m not the guy you wanted to ask out. I swear I didn’t know Magnus would be such a dick about this, if I knew I would have never mentioned that I think you are cute, I’m really sorry.” 

“Wait, what? Are you serious?” Simon was as puzzled as he has ever been. 

“I… Yes?” The blond finally looked at him and he seemed just as confused as the brunet himself.

“Oh. Uhm… I thought Magnus was being a dick with me, to be honest. Because… I… Was talking about you with Raphael, actually.” He bit his lower lip, feeling himself blush. “So… If I ask you out will you really say yes?”

“Well, no.” The blonde replied all serious and Simon’s heart skipped a beat. 

“What? Why?” He questioned while trying not to look too devastated, he had some pride, after all.

“I’m just messing with you, of course I will go out with you.” Jace smiled and his face looked really soft, like Simon has never seen before. “But you’re paying, and I want to be properly wine and dined, Lewis. You better match up my expectations of first dates.”

“So, I should just show up at yours tonight with a bottle of wine and proceed to eating you up, then?”

“Gross. Who do you think I am?” He paused for a second. “Actually, yes, spot on, that’s what I’m expecting but I wouldn’t say no to actual food.” The blond concluded with a smirk.

 

~*~

 

"So, how did it went? I would ask you personally but you and Jace disappeared from the café without anyone noticing so I have to resume to texting you, Samuel."   
From: Magnus  
To: S-something  
16:15h

"Are you guys together? Or did it went wrong?"  
From: Magnus  
To: S-something  
17:04h

"Sandra, quit playing me."  
From: Magnus  
To: S-something  
17:56h

"Ok, this has been fun but now seriously, are you ok?"  
From: Magnus  
To: S-something  
18:24h

"I'm sorry if I was out of line but could you please give me a sign that you are alive?"  
From: Magnus  
To: S-something  
19:19h

"Raphael has been looking murderous to me for the past hours and even Alexander has joined in the little let's-judge-Magnus-party so I would appreciate a sign that you are indeed ok."  
From: Magnus  
To: S-something  
20:37h

"Sean???????"  
From: Magnus  
To: S-something  
21:13h

"Ok, I, Magnus, am here to apologize to you, Simon Lewis, for trying to help you out with Jace and I'm not doing this because Alexander has threatened me with no sex if I didn't apologize to both you and his brother, I swear. NOW PLEASE WILL YOU ANSWER, SIMON???"  
From: Magnus  
To: S-something  
22:49h

"... I'm sorry, I've been with Jace and I wasn't really paying attention to the phone, Mags..."  
From: Simon  
To: Magnus The Devil  
23:16h

"Are you freaking serious? You were shagging him all this time while I've been threatened and worried sick?????"  
From: Magnus  
To: S-something  
23:17h

"Oh, fuck off, Samantha."  
From: Magnus  
To: S-something  
23:17h 

"You better tell me everything, tho."  
From: Magnus  
To: S-something  
23:19h

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sure if this even makes much sense but I'm trying to write a little, so, this came up. x)   
> Feel free to comment, to give kudos or to make a prompt if you wish!


End file.
